ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Cole D. Walker
Cole Denholm (D.) Walker is a former Ghost Lead and the leader of the Wolves. Walker is the new character of Ghost Recon Wildlands for Operation Oracle, before he becomes a main antagonist in Ghost Recon: Breakpoint. Biography A fourth generation soldier, Lieutenant Colonel Cole D. Walker is a born warfighter. Born and raised in North Carolina, his parents raised him to have a fear of God, and an unwavering belief in American strength. His father and grandfather were enlisted men, but, at the urging of his father, Walker went to West Point, where he played running back, and graduated top of his class. His teammates remember him for his tenacity, and for "accidentally" breaking a teammate's elbow during practice, ending the young man's military career. WCCFghostreconwildlands13.jpg |undefined|link=undefined Military Career After he popped his lieutenant's cherry with the 187th Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division, his father's friends in Upper Management wanted to groom young Captain Walker for General. Walker, however, had other plans and he underwent selection for Delta Force. After he finished the toughest portion of the tryout - Land Navigation - in record time, Command had to admit that Walker belonged in Special Ops. He was immediately recruited into the Ghosts. Walker enjoyed the independence of being a Ghost, and for a time he led a highly-secretive team known as the "Retaliation Team," or "RET Team." RET Team is rumored to have regularly run highly illegal operations, sometimes against American allies and even against Americans. Of his RET Team service, Walker says he got personal satisfaction from "terrorizing terrorists." During Operation Kingslayer, he first collaborated with Nomad, another Ghost Team Leader. After attaining the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, Walker left the RET Team and deployed to Afghanistan, where he would again work with Nomad. Sergeant Major Josiah Hill also worked with them during this time, and, having shared several harrowing ordeals, the three men became close; however, late in the deployment, Walker committed a morally-questionable and illegal act. Though he witnessed the act, Nomad did not testify against Walker. Following a brief investigation, and expressing his disgust with a war machine that sacrifices its principles to meet its ends, Walker left the Ghosts and the United States Army. Relationship Like most Spec Ops units, the Ghosts are less formal than conventional units, as are the relationships between officers and enlisted men. Due to the secret nature of their work, the members of the Ghosts socialize almost exclusively with each other. Walker was once close with Nomad and Josiah. He has had a close association with CIA case officer Peter Miles since Afghanistan. He has a wife, Grace, and two teenage daughters, Harper (age 17) and Adelaide (age 14). Walker's family never traveled to Auroa, but he would regularly visit them in North Carolina. Despite Walker's long absences, his wife and daughters love and support him a great deal. They are not aware of his secret activities, but Grace shares her husband's bitterness at how he left the Army. Operation Oracle During Operation Kingslayer, Nomad and his team would be called by Bowman to extract Skell Tech's R&D Technical Director Daniel Rodriguez Arellano who has been arrested by Unidad. The asset has knowledge of sensitive U.S. industrial secrets that must be protected. They would also meet Major Cole D. Walker, a fellow Ghost Team Leader with his own agenda. He found out that Daniel was the one who designed an advanced surveillance drone for Unidad. Then Unidad weaponized it which killed Walker's teammates Sergeant Major (SGM) Jeffery K. Griffin and Master Sergeant (MSG) Alejandro J. Sanchez. Events from Operation Oracle and Operation Oracle: Suspicion. Pre-Operation Greenstone In February 22, 2022, Nomad and Walker along with several Ghosts were deployed in the Middle-East running counter-terrorism operations. Nomad although wounded and bleeding, he still kept on firing his assault rifle while Walker used his right hand pull him to the nearest building for safety with his left hand firing his fictional revolver. Operation Greenstone Following several complications, Cole went rogue, alongside a number of Ghosts sympathizing with him, creating the Wolves and launching an attack on the Ghosts' headquarters at Fort Bragg. They executed a senior Ghost and killed several others. However, the remaining Ghosts under Nomad and Mitchell repelled the Wolves, but they were unable to catch Cole, who along with his Wolves escaped. He traveled to Auroa where he took great interest in Skell Tech's military technology and Jace Skell made him as Skell Tech's military adviser. He later rallied a PMC named Sentinel on his side and took control of Auroa. Since then, Cole started using both of the company's resources and drones to track down the people who killed his teammates in Bolivia back in 2019. At the same time, he used a UCAV to kill a political candidate who was linked to the murder of his teammates. He proceeded to shut down all communications. Yet Jace who had no choice but to use the Legion drones to take out a U.S. Navy cargo ship, the USS Seay, that was located off the coast of Auroa. So that could let the US government notice and start operation Greenstone. Before the 32 Ghosts who were being led by Nomad able to land on the island, Cole ambushed them by using drone swarms. He, his Wolves and Sentinel operators might have killed more than half of the Ghosts, including Weaver, except for Nomad, Vasily, Fixit, Fury, Holt and two others. Midas, however, is MIA. In the end, Nomad successfully killed Walker at Howard Airfield. With his dying breath, Walker respectfully returned his dog tags to Nomad. Walker's Motivation Walker sees war as the normal state of human existence, and after decades of seeing men, women, and children die, he wants the status quo to change. He wants peace and order. This will take radical and violent action. To stop all war, someone must forcibly take total control of the world. He currently views autonomous lethal drones as the tool, more precise and anonymous than a nuclear bomb, to achieve that goal. Breakpoint Missions * Into The Wolf's Den * Checkmate * Brother Vs Brother Gallery Cole D. Walker.png|Walker during Operation: Oracle Wildlands_01.jpg|Walker's dog tags in Ghost Recon: Operation Oracle WalkerMasked.PNG|Walker with his mask on in Ghost Recon Breakpoint ColeDWalker.PNG|Walker in Breakpoint Walkerwolf.jpeg|Walker in full Wolf uniform Walkerequip.jpeg|Walker's outfit description Walkercloseup.jpeg|Close-up of Walker's Wolf uniform Walkertattoo.jpeg|Walker's tattoos Walkerweapons.jpeg|Walker's weapons Videos Ghost Recon Wildlands - Operation Oracle Official Trailer Ghost Recon Breakpoint- Official Announce Trailer Ghost Recon Breakpoint The Pledge Live Action Trailer with Jon Bernthal Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint E3 2019 Walker Manifesto Ubisoft NA-1 Ghost Recon Breakpoint- Jon Bernthal on Bringing Walker to Life - Ubisoft -NA- |undefined|link=undefined Trivia *Walker is played by The Punisher star Jon Bernthal using voice and motion capture performance for Operation Oracle downloadable content and Ghost Recon Breakpoint. *His plate carrier has the words "BORN TO HUNT" carved into it. *His 2 dog tags say: **WALKER **COLE D **239-48-6405 **A P0S *His signature sidearm in Operation Oracle is the D50. *His bracelet Lion's Den on his right arm can have the Executioner CQC Finisher and has his unique right arm Ghosts tattoo (Walker Tattoo). *His RET team in full name is Retaliation Teams. *In Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint he has a 3 signature weapons are a Designated Marksman Rifle Massoud 308 - 'Silver Stake Tactical' in Blackened and Bare Metal color, a Customized Fictional Revolver handgun - 'Sharp Thunder' in Polished Metal color and a Bush Knife having Fictional Design which has Black handle with Metal blade. *His DMR 'Silver Stake Tactical' has an UBR GEN2 Collapsible Stock, an EXPS3 scope with 3x Magnifier, a Precision Bipod, a Suppressor Cover Silencer, the MBUS PRO Sights and an Angled Fore Grip. External Link *Jon Bernthal Plays Lead Villain in 'Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint' *Cosplay Guide Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Ghost Leads Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint Category:Wolves Category:Antagonists